Hogwarts and the Unknown secret
by Zodiac Master
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy are all about to go to Hogwarts for the first time. This story follows the lives of Albus, Rose, Scorpius and a new character, Lola, as their lives connect and thrown upside down. Lola is different and doesn't know about the horrifying truth of where she comes from and who she is connected too. Untold secrets bring them together.


_Disclaimer: All ideas originate from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I have no intention of stealing anything, I only intend to carry on Harry's, and other's children's legacy. The only thing that belongs to me are the twists and plots of this story._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Albus Severus Potter**

Albus Severus Potter sat across from his older brother, James. His stomach was in knots as he tried to hide his nervousness from him. Albus always picked at his nails when he was nervous, so in attempt to hide it, he sat on top of his hands. He looked up at James and regretted it. He saw James smirking at where he hid his hands.

Albus looked sideways to where his cousin, Rose Weasley, was sitting beside him, on the Hogwarts Express. As he caught her eye, she beamed at him. They had always been close, just like their parents. This was both their first year at Hogwarts. Albus turned eleven about three months ago. He would have been happy, if he didn't feel the pressure of becoming a Gryffindor. His brother James, is a Gryffindor, his father and mother were Gryffindor's. Even his aunt and uncle, were Gryffindor's.

 _What if I'm not a Gryffindor? What if I'm a Slytherin?_ He remembered what his father said to him before he boarded the Hogwarts Express. His father told him that a great, brave man was a Slytherin. Someone that Harry Potter named Albus after. Severus Snape. His father also told him, that the sorting hat does take what you want into account.

That thought really did make him feel a bit better. The knots evened loosened a little in his stomach. Albus knew that he shouldn't even be worried about something like this, because even if he were to become Slytherin, his family would still love him no matter what.

Finally, he heard the train chugging and felt the pull of it taking off on the tracks. _This is it_ , Albus thought, _no turning back now._

His hands started to go numb from the lack of blood flow. He lifted up his bum and slid his hands out from under them. He gave his hands a good "thwack" in the air to get the tingling to stop.

"What's wrong with your hands, Albus?" Rose Weasley looked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, just fell asleep is all," He gave her a reassuring grin and folded his hands in his lap.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit on them, then," James knew why he sat on his hands, and always liked to poke fun at Albus, "It really is a nasty habit, isn't it?" Albus looked down, and scooted back from James. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "Albus look," James started. Albus kept his head down. "I said look!" Albus snapped his head up with anger.

"What?!" When he met James's eyes, he regretted being so rude.

"Look, I know you're nervous, but there really isn't anything to be nervous about. You'll see. You and Rose will love it there," James patted his knee.

"Thanks, James," Albus said. _Where had that come from? I guess he's becoming a bit more mature._

"Don't mention it. Oh! When we get there, pretend like we don't know each other, got it?" James picked his teeth with his nails. _Yep, that's more like him._

 **Lola Mimm Richerson ||**

Lola Mimm ran as fast as she could towards the Hogwarts Express. She almost missed getting through to platform 9 ¾ . She could not believe the luck she was having on her very first day that she would finally be attending Hogwarts. She had dreamt about this moment since she was a little girl, so you would think that she would be able to wake up in time to be here. Unfortunately, her excitement kept her up very late, so she slept right through her alarm. Her mother had to wake her up.

Out of breath, Lola finally made it to the train's entrance. She grabbed a hold of the sleek, black hand rail of the massive train and pulled herself up the stairs, aboard the Hogwarts Express.

She passed through the corridors and saw the tiny rooms filled with many students. She continued until she found a room with room for her in it. She came across a room with only three students in it. One was a girl with bright orange hair, and the other two were dark-haired boys. One looked older than the other.

Lola tapped on the glass doors shielding them from anyone, but themselves. All three of their heads snapped quickly in her direction. She felt the blood rush to her face and she suddenly felt that she should probably find another room. She was about to turn away, but the younger of the brothers smiled at her. Somehow, this gave her the courage to slide the doors and step inside.

The awkwardness slowly crept up her body as she sat across from the redhead, next to the older brother. Lola glanced at the boy who smiled at her. He had pretty blue eyes that stood out from his dark, brown hair. He was still smiling at her with perfectly white teeth. Lola quickly snapped her head away in embarrassment.

"Eh-hem!" Lola looked back up to the redhead who made that noise. "Hello", she started, "my name is Rose Weasley. That boy beside you is James Potter and this is Albus Potter," Lola's stomach dropped at the sound of their last names. Of course! Of course, she would have the luck to end up in the same room with the Potters and Weasley's. Just her luck indeed to make a fool of herself in front of, well, their greatness. " What's your name, then?" Rose seemed a bit impatient, but still friendly.

"Oh, right, heh," She fidgeted nervously and looked around at all the curious faces staring back at her, waiting for her name. _What was my name again? Lola! My name is Lola!_ "My name is Lola!" She kind of yelled that. _Oh, god! Why did I do that? They must think I'm a freak!_

"Well, that's a nice name, Lola," Rose said. Lola gave her a little smile.

"Yes, well, now that introductions are over, I'm hungry. I'm going to get some snacks from the cart," James said beside me. "Anyone want anything?" Lola looked down at my hands. She didn't have very much money. Her family spent most of it on school books and other materials that she needed.

"Ooh, yes, please!" Rose squeaked, "I'll have a chocolate frog," James grunted at that.

"Albus, do you want anything?" James turned his attention to his younger brother.

"No, I'm fine," Albus spoke. That was the first time that Lola heard him speak. It kind of sounded like a song. She blushed just thinking about it. "Lola, do you want anything?" Albus spoke her name. She looked up at the boy her age and regretted it almost instantly. His eyes pulled her in the second she looked at him. That blue was insane. She shook herself out of it.

"Um, no thanks, I'm good," Lola could have swore she saw a look of awe in his eyes, but it quickly vanished. Lola decided that it was never there and looked away from him.

 **Albus Severus Potter**

Albus Potter felt completely stupid at this moment. He couldn't think of anything to say. _Hey, Lola, do you want anything?_ _Seriously? That probably made her even more uncomfortable than she already is!_

He looked back down at his hands. They finally regained all blood flow and movement without flopping around.

It was pretty much an awkward silence until James came back with tons of snacks in his arm. Rose squealed with delight as she took a chocolate frog from the top of the pile. Albus had seen hundreds of these chocolate frogs at the Weasley house, because his cousins were obsessed with them. They couldn't go two days without a chocolate frog. They have so many Albus Dumbledore's that THEY even lost count. I stopped counting a long time ago.

Albus Dumbledore. That name always brought up a weird emotion in Albus. He guessed it was because Dumbledore was an incredibly powerful wizard and he was named after him. Albus hadn't even gotten the chance to meet him. Albus felt the exact same way, when the name Severus Snape comes up. His father, Harry, told him a great deal about both of these men, but Severus Snape was the one who stood out to him the most.

Harry Potter told Albus about how Harry had hated Snape and that he thought that Snape hated him too. How all of those years passed, and he thought that Snape was a bad guy, always out for Harry. Then, his father told him what Snape had really done for Harry and about the real guy that was underneath all along. Albus couldn't believe that he could be named after a man that was so great.

He felt the train jolt to a stop. he looked at his watch. While he was daydreaming, he didn't even notice how much time had passed.

"Time to exit the Hogwarts Express!" the trains "voice" echoed.

 **Rose Weasley**

 _Thank goodness, the train finally stopped._ Rose thought to herself. Rose didn't think there could be any more awkwardness than there already was. James quickly passed the three of them out of the glass doors. Rose figured he was going to catch up with some of his friends so they could walk inside Hogwarts together.

Rose felt a bit nervous. She was excited at first, but now she was actually here and her stomach started to twist.

"I guess we should exit the train and find Hagrid," Albus said next to Rose.

"Yes, let's. You can come with us, Lola, if you want," Rose felt a sort of compassion towards this sad-looking girl. She also felt a bit of jealousy because this girl was beautiful. She had hair that was so dark, it looked blue. It was almost down to her waist. Lola had these gorgeous hazel-green eyes that looked exotic.

Rose tugged on her own red, short hair. She started to regret the haircut she wanted.

Lola looked up at Rose and smiled big with her perfectly, white teeth. "You wouldn't mind if I tagged along?" She looked so innocent, it was hard to stay envious of her. Rose quickly sat aside that feeling.

"Of course, not!" Rose smiled back, "Albus, tell her, that she's welcome to walk with us!" Albus blushed. _Odd._ Rose thought.

"Yea, Lola," his blush deepened,"you should come with us.

Then, they were off to find Hagrid.

 **Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius Malfoy, swaggered off the Hogwarts Express, something that he acquired from his father, Draco Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy was a boy of eleven, who, on the outside, had a lot of confidence, but on the inside, didn't even know what he was doing half of the time. Something that he also, unfortunately, acquired from his father.

Scorpius heard a big and loud voice call out, "First years! First years, this way please!" He turned around and saw a giant man, standing only a few feet away from him. Scorpius started towards this huge man and stopped in front of him. As he stood there, many other first years began to crowd around them.

One of whom, he knew to be Albus Potter. He didn't know him well, but Scorpius has had a few conversations with Albus, as Scorpius and his father pass by, Albus and his father, in the street, many times.

Scorpius didn't think that his dad and Harry were necessarily friends, but they weren't unfriendly. At least not anymore.

Draco Malfoy told his son about all of the fights Harry Potter and he, would get into, and how much trouble they would cause.

Albus was next to some redhead, no doubt a Weasley, as his father would say. She had a few freckles, but not much, and her hair wasn't too frizzy. He was also next to some dark-haired chick who looked eerie in a way.

"Alright, first years, this way!" The giant man, who he assumed was Hagrid from what his father told him, called out.

 _Well, I guess this is it._ Scorpius thought as all the first years began to nervously follow the half-giant.


End file.
